<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Diplomatic Attention Contest by EmberCartwright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897182">Diplomatic Attention Contest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright'>EmberCartwright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Jealousy, Post-Canon, Romance, azula really spoils ty lee, needy, tyzula - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee, Mai, Katara, and Suki watch as their significant others work the crowd at a diplomatic event until Ty Lee decides she's gone too long without attention from her girlfriend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tyzula Things [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Diplomatic Attention Contest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ty Lee, Katara, Suki and Mai sat at a table in the back of the ballroom that had been transformed for a diplomatic cocktail hour, nursing their drinks and watching their significant others partake in important diplomatic conversations. </p><p>“This sucks,” Ty Lee complained, slamming her head into her hands. “Why couldn’t there at least be music and dancing and fun.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Mai said. “I don’t mind it.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be doing something, Fire Lady,” Katara asked. </p><p>“Please mind your own business,” Mai replied. “I’ll do things when I want to do things. Besides, there are already two Fire Nation ambassadors in the mix.”</p><p>“Maybe you can switch with ‘Zula,” Ty Lee suggested hopefully. </p><p>“So you can be happy and get attention from your girlfriend while the rest of us sit here?” Mai asked. “I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Well you would actually be talking to the… son of the chief of the Northern Water Tribe?” Ty Lee said, looking over at who Azula was talking to. </p><p>“That guy is gross,” Suki said, shuddering. “He will literally hit on anything that passes as a human woman.”</p><p>“What,” Ty Lee asked, distressed. “‘Zula is a human woman!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Mai said. “He doesn’t become a threat to you until he’s the daughter of the chief of the Northern Water Tribe.”</p><p>“Is she here,” Ty Lee said, looking around. </p><p>“Yue is the moon now,” Katara said into her cup. She hiccuped and swirled the liquid left inside a few times while the other three girls looked at her. </p><p>“What,” she said, looking up. “It’s true, just ask Sokka or Aang.”</p><p>“Would if I could,” Suki said, looking over at Sokka who was deep in conversation with Aang and the leader of the newly formed group, the Air Acolytes. </p><p>“I miss ‘Zula,” Ty Lee whined, throwing back what was left in her cup. </p><p>“Stop complaining,” Mai said. “What do you do normally when she doesn’t give you attention.”</p><p>“She always gives me attention,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“What do you mean,” Katara asked. </p><p>“If she’s around, especially in the same room as me, like we are now, she will always give me attention if I ask for it,” Ty Lee said, looking confused. </p><p>“She never needs a minute of rest?” Suki asked. </p><p>Ty Lee blinked. </p><p>“For example,” Mai started. “Sometimes I’m having a fabulous time throwing knives and Zuko wants to have sex but I just say no.”</p><p>“That’s never happened to me,” Ty Lee said. “It’s very simple. I ask for attention and Azula drops whatever she’s doing and gives it to me.”</p><p>“Spirits, that can’t be true,” Katara said. “Who can have that much sex?”</p><p>“Well first of all, we can, but second of all, it’s not always sex,” Ty Lee said. “Sometimes I just want her to cuddle or something.”</p><p>“And she always does it?” Suki asked. </p><p>“I already said that she does,” Ty Lee said, defensively. </p><p>“So if you call her right now and ask her for, whatever, she’ll come?” Katara asked. </p><p>“Wouldn’t your boyfriends/ fiances/ husbands?”</p><p>“No,” Mai said. “It’s an important diplomatic event.”</p><p>“And I’m more important,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>“Watch,” Katara said. She downed her drink and slammed the cup on the table before standing up and swaying a little. “Aang, can you come over here for a second,” she called across the room. </p><p>A few heads turned to look at her, including the Avatar’s. He said something quietly into his hand and sent a burst of air in Katara’s direction. The air ball traveled all the way to her face and dissipated. </p><p>“Not right now sweetie,” Aang’s voices said, from within the sphere. </p><p>Katara sat down and crossed her arms. </p><p>“Mai you try,” Ty Lee egged. </p><p>Mai rolled her eyes and pulled a knife from her sleeve. She spun it three times before sending it to lodge directly in the wall in Zuko’s line of sight. </p><p>The Fire Lord turned to her and cocked his head. She waved him over and he just furrowed his brow and shook his head, before turning back. </p><p>“Suki?” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>“I’ll do it, only so it’s all the more embarrassing for you when Azula rejects you like we are being rejected right now,” the Kyoshi Warrior teased. </p><p>She got up and walked over to Sokka and whispered something in his ear. He turned to her, shook his head, kissed her forehead, and returned to his conversation. </p><p>Suki walked back and sat down at the table. </p><p>“Now you go, Ty Lee,” Mai said. </p><p>“Ready to witness the actions of the most caring girlfriend ever,” Ty Lee asked. </p><p>“Are we talking about the same Azula,” Katara scoffed, leaning back and crossing her arms. </p><p>Ty Lee stood up and cleared her throat. </p><p>“‘Zula!” She called. </p><p>Azula stopped talking to the Water Tribesman and looked at her. </p><p>Ty Lee smiled and made a grabby gesture with her hand. </p><p>Azula smirked and held up a finger before returning back to the man. </p><p>“Ha!” Suki said. “Called it.”</p><p>“Wait, look,” Mai said. </p><p>Azula gripped the arm of the man and bowed before walking away towards their table. </p><p>“Hello ladies,” she said as she approached. “Hello Ty,” she said as her girlfriend latched onto her arm and pulled her down into the empty chair next to her. </p><p>“You came over,” she said, still clutching Azula’s arm. </p><p>Azula raised an eyebrow. </p><p>“I did Ty,” she said, intertwining their fingers. “But I’m working right now.”</p><p>“I know,” Ty Lee said. “I just missed you.”</p><p>Azula smiled softly and pulled the girl off of her chair into her lap. </p><p>“I can spare a few minutes for you,” Azula said as Ty Lee threw her arms around Azula’s neck. </p><p>Katara, Suki and Mai gaped.</p><p>“Why am I being stared at,” Azula asked as she smoothed the back of Ty Lee’s shirt. </p><p>“They didn’t think you would come,” she said. “Their boyfriends/fiances/husbands didn’t come.”</p><p>Azula smirked and brushed a piece of hair off of Ty Lee’s face, tucking it behind her ear. </p><p>“I guess it sucks to be them, doesn’t it?” She asked. </p><p>Ty Lee giggled and nodded. </p><p>“This is odd,” Mai deadpanned. </p><p>“Why,” Azula said, holding Ty Lee closely against her. </p><p>“You’ve spoiled her, you know,” Mai pointed out. </p><p>“Don’t talk like she isn’t here,” Azula reprimanded. “Also, so what? No one spoiled us as children.”</p><p>“She’s not your child,” Suki said. </p><p>“I know,” Azula said, narrowing her eyes. “I’m just saying that if I have the ability to do something that we were deprived of, why wouldn’t I?”</p><p>“It’s not healthy,” Katara said. “What if you go away, or even have a long meeting?”</p><p>“Well that’s between me and Ty, and is really none of your business, is it?” Azula said. </p><p>“You guys are just jealous,” Ty Lee said, reveling in Azula’s soft touches. </p><p>“That my boyfriend isn’t at my beck and call?” Suki asked.</p><p>“Yes,” Ty Lee said. </p><p>No one responded. </p><p>“I’m not at your beck and call,” Azula said, stubbornly. </p><p>“No need to be a meanie, I’m at your beck and call,” Ty Lee said, rubbing her face. She leaned up to her ear and started to whisper. “Plus, I really appreciate you putting up with this. I’m sure you can think of a way I can repay you later.”</p><p>Azula’s eyes widened and she kissed Ty Lee’s forehead lightly. </p><p>“I think I’ve decided who I’m going to meet with next,” Azula said slowly. </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Ty Lee asked, adjusting her grip on Azula’s neck. </p><p>“Mai, I’m subbing you in,” Azula said, getting up and scooping her girlfriend up with her, before walking briskly out of the room. </p><p>Mai groaned and slid her chair back. </p><p>“Agni take them both,” she grumbled before trudging to entertain the next foreign dignitary.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>